The present disclosure relates generally to boat apparatuses and more specifically to a boat table.
Various tables or utility mounting devices have been attempted for boats. Examples include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,859 entitled “Boat Table” which issued to Dondero on May 2, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,966 entitled “Multipurpose Utility Station for Boat with Adjustable Mount” which issued to Cumisky on Aug. 15, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,331 entitled “Table Mount for Boat” which issued to Zsido on Dec. 2, 2008; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0048149 entitled “Nautical Bar Server” which issued to Pendleton on Mar. 1, 2012. All of these are incorporated by reference herein. Most of these conventional devices take up considerable room within the seating area of the boat, require extraneous supports, and are not suitable for use with recreational pontoon boats.
In accordance with the present invention, a boat apparatus includes an aesthetically pleasing table and a generally horizontal member to which it is mounted. In another aspect, a table is mounted to a ski rope tow bar. Another aspect provides a table mounted to a side rail such that at least a majority of the table projects outboard from a seating area.
The boat table of the present invention is advantageous over conventional devices. For example, the present boat table is ideally suited for use with pontoon boats without obstructing the seating area thereof. The present boat table is also advantageous by being mounted to a ski rope tow bar, but without obstructing access of a ski rope attached thereto, thereby providing a multifunctional assembly. This reduces cost, is aesthetically improved by covering the conventional structural appearance of ski rope tow bars, and provides a functional table surface in a previously unused area. In another aspect, a side rail mounted table advantageously can be removeably mounted with a foot engaging between existing structural members of a pontoon boat, thereby saving cost, parts and deck space. Moreover, the present table beneficially supports beverage cups and plates for the boat occupants in an aesthetically pleasing manner but again, without encroaching upon the normally used deck space of a pontoon boat. The table adds previously unused article retention space of at least 10 ft2. Additional advantages and features of the present invention can be ascertained from the following description and appended claims, as well as in the accompanying drawings.